Jove
Although Jove 'recalls nothing of his former life, it nonetheless shapes his preferences and behavior after death. His last frantic flight as a living puppy is probably what marked him for a wisp in his afterlife; he was never able to shake the fear of hands reaching out for him. Jove is easy to send into a panic, giving chase will send him running as if he had a life at stake. He instinctively takes the most dangerous/disruptive route in order to shake off his pursuers, which can result in harm even if he doesn't mean it to. His frequent practice means he is quick and agile, and capable of many parkour-like feats in his attempts to get away. Amnityville Academy With the eldest sister mysteriously gone, Piper's family has been looking out for their remaining children. Having heard about Amity from other family members, they decided to plop Piper in with the hopes that she will grow to be more proud and in control of her Fear (being something of a late bloomer and all). Piper herself has been interested ever since she heard her cousin Kettil was enrolled and wants to be part of the adventure! Personality The pup may have come out of his shell since he arrived at the school, but he's still got a long way to go before he outgrows his more childish traits. Instead of the scaredy cat he once was, Jove is eager to prove he's just as tough as anyone. He's very defensive over his small size, and can be insistent and stubborn when he feels he has something to prove. Even though he does get afraid on occasion, sometimes even over silly things, he tries not to show it. His silence is pervasive, his responses to conversation usually given in body language, or short, wordless noises. The little ghost can speak when he wants to, but he is usually satisfied with the level of communication he can achieve without any words at all. Despite his silence, Jove is not to be mistaken for someone who has difficulty with language, or general intelligence. He has no problem with schoolwork, and often writes long, eloquent letters to his caretaker. He has quite the good vocabulary for a child, and a foxfire at that. While he may seem like a disagreeable child at first glance, Jove has a very firm stance when it comes to the people he becomes close with. A friend is a friend, whether they are clingy or moody, or irritating or need to be kicked in the shins every now and again, and will be protected with all the strength he can muster. To ghouls he can be downright gentlemanly, and will tolerate affections that he wouldn't usually permit due to the chivalrous code of conduct instilled in him by his stately vampire caretaker. But he is still a child at heart, and any serious 'affection' will have him worrying whether he's caught a terminal case of the cooties. (Unless it's a boil. Boils don't have the same cooties as ghouls, unless they have facial hair. Then all bets are off.) Abilities Natural Ability '... - ... Fear Abilities LOOK A DISTRACTION!! (Headlights) - Jove's primary FEAR is a form of illusion, it manifests in peculiar ways that are intended to break concentration, or shift one's focus away from himself. This could be auditory, such as one mistakenly hearing the sound of their name or a crack of a branch behind them, or a visual distraction like a flicker of light in the target's peripheral vision. Rarely it is tactile or olfactory in nature, such as an imaginary brush against one's leg, or a scent that triggers reminiscence in the target. Any sensory modality is a possibility. Choking Decay (Swift Strikes) - Jove's second FEAR is a heavy release of mushroom spores into the air surrounding his body. These spores will sting and burn eyes and nasal passages on contact, although their primary effect is to choke any breathing opponents in the immediate vicinity. History Once upon a time, there was a little puppy. It was small and fluffy, not much bigger than a mitten when it came to live with a cheerful old man. The two were best friends right from the start. The little puppy was called Biscuit. As the puppy grew up, he enjoyed every minute with his person. But when he was old enough to climb stairs, his person was getting too old to hobble up with him. When he was big enough to jump into his person's lap, the old man was sitting in a wheelchair. Biscuit learned how to scramble up onto the bed without any help the night his owner passed away. The next day strange people came in, and took the old man away. Biscuit ran after him, slipping away from hands that chased him, into the wide world where he was struck down by a passing car. Thus he passed on not long after his person, and was escorted to Halloween by the not so friendly neighborhood reaper. As a little fluffy ghost, he wandered nameless through Halloween Town for a long time. With no memories left to him, he fled from any hands that tried to grab him, until he was finally caught in an enchanted lobster trap by an elderly British vampire who's cellar he wandered into. "By Jove! Wot is a little wisp such as yerself doin' in 'ere?" Mistaking the exclamation for his name, Jove was handed over to the academy where he began his afterlife. Perhaps because of the time spent with his human in life, Jove enjoys many things that the living do naturally. Wearing clothing rather than manifesting it, eating and drinking, taking real baths, and even sleeping at night to rest up and regain his strength are all things he partakes in despite his lack of a life. He is even a rather solid ghost, phasing through walls and obstacles is not second nature to him. Although he doesn't remember his death, his ghostly body does. The left side of his torso in humanoid form (and in his natural form under the fluff) is dark and mottled, like a bruise that never heals. When Jove is injured, it's this area rather than the actual site of the injury that is likely to show damage, and a good impact to that side seems to have the same effect on him as knocking the wind out of the living. Category:Students and Halloween characters Category:Ghosts